Just Harried
by charming writer
Summary: Episode Nine sees Prue Piper Leo and Andy get married on Melissa's birthday her soul orbs outta her body because she has issues with herself a guy dies and she's fitted up for his murder Dan finds out about Leo and tries to stop Piper marrying him Cole ta


**Just Harried **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Just Harried except for a few added and changed scenes like Melissa instead of Prue Astral orbs outta her body Dan knows about Leo's past and tries to stop Piper marrying him Cole and Melissa talk about what happened in Primose Empath Victor Bennett Penny & Patty Halliwell will be in here also a guy named Adam is Melissa's love interest instead of TJ and the place where Melissa's soul orbs to is Eddie's Bar not Will's. **

_Episode Nine_

Dinning Area Friday Twelfth April 

_Phoebe and Melissa are putting a floral arch in place for the double wedding Grams' spirits standing nearby._

Phoebe:Okay that should do it.

Grams:UmI'm thinking a little more to the left uh is this the biggest arch you could get?

Phoebe: This quickly yes with Cole back the source could attack at any time which is why we're having a double handfasting tomorrow so we don't have to wait around booking the church band reception and priest.

Grams:Well just remember if loves the quest then marriages the conquest this place must be like victory.

Melissa:And here I thought weddings were supposed to be romantic Grams.

Grams:Oh my dear sweet child.

Phoebe:Better listen to her Mel you could always calculate her age by the number of rings on her fingers.

_Melissa laughs. _

Melissa: Okay I'll take that under advisement let's see now wedding arch's done.

_She ticks something on her list. _

Melissa: The next thing on my.

_She yawns _

Melissa: To do list's.

Phoebe:Sleep you've been yawning all day and it's your birthday tomorrow you wanna be alright for that right?

Melissa: I'm more concerned about the wedding than my birthday aunt Phoebe I've a ton of stuff to organise still.

Phoebe: Mel you can't forget your birthday you're meant to celebrate it.

Melissa: And I will after the wedding I just don't want any hitches happening.

Phoebe: There won't be any hitches and if anything happens we'll deal with it.

Grams: She's right sweetie.

Melissa: Alright I'll see you two tomorrow morning.

Grams: Goodnight honey and if I don't see you before the wedding happy birthday.

Melissa: (Smiling) Thanks Grams.

_Melissa orbs to the attic just as Prue and Piper come in looking around._

Piper: Was that Mel orbing away?

Phoebe: Yeah she's just going to bed.

Prue: Now? It's no wonder she didn't go earlier what with her yawning all day.

Phoebe: Try all week.

Piper: All week?

Prue: Yeah well what with planning the weddings in a hurry and checking the evil radar it's no wonder she's been tired.

Grams: That girls taking on too much.

Phoebe: I know we've tried telling her but she won't listen because she thinks it's her duty to protect us.

Prue: Yeah Mel hasn't even had a moment to herself.

Grams: Well hopefully once the weddings are over she'll return back to normal now whaddya you two think?

Prue:It's-it's beautiful.

Phoebe:Yeah and the best part its happening.

_Piper sighs._

Piper:Flowers bows and Grams the only thing missing's.

Prue:Mom.

Piper:Grams you sure you can't do...

Grams:No nothing I'm only here because you need a high priestess they want me back by the witching hour tomorrow.

Phoebe:I thought maybe this could help.

_Phoebe holds up a photo of Patty._

Prue:You okay?

Piper: Yeah I just I can't believe how close I've come to sabotaging our own wedding.

Phoebe:Whaddya mean?

Piper:Well with demons attacking us left right and centre and the source wanting us dead maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Grams:Oh darling there's no need thinking that way you and Leo are meant to be just as Prue and Andy are meant to be.

Phoebe:Yeah and I will personally butt kick any demon who tries to ruin it for you.

_Phoebe yawns._

Phoebe:Well look at me now I'm doing it I think I'd better go I'll see you all tomorrow.

Prue:Sweet dreams sis.

_Phoebe goes upstairs._

Grams:I'll see you both tomorrow at four Mrs Halliwell's the women in this family keep their names.

_Grams disappears Prue and Piper look around the room._

Melissa's Room

_Melissa's asleep in bed dreaming._

Eddie's Bar

_Inside the bar men are playing pool the camera pans over to another table where Melissa's souls sitting on with some men and a couple of biker men she's wearing a low cut red v neck appliqué above the knee backless dress and red three inch heel sandals her hairs swished down. _

Melissa's Soul: It's simple really everyone puts money into the pot.

_She sticks $20 dollars in an empty beer glass beside her._

Melissa's Soul: We start drinking and the last one standing wins unless you're afraid you can't hold your liqueur.

Biker One: Hey I've been drinking longer than you bitch I can hold my liqueur.

Melissa's Soul: Then let the games begin.

_A guy standing next to them pours two shots of burbon into their glasses which they chug straight down them._

Time Lapse

_Melissa's soul and biker one are still drinking._

Melissa's Soul: Ready to give up?

Biker One: Never.

Melissa's Soul: Really you don't look so good your eyes are dilating.

Biker One: Hey I don't need you doctoring me okay I'm fine just keeps drinking.

_The same guy earlier pours two more shots of burbon into their umpteenth glasses which they chug down biker one starts feeling weird. _

Man: You okay man?

Biker One: Fine I just need to pee.

_He tries standing up but falls over before he can the guys around him start laughing._

Melissa's Soul: The guy couldn't hold his liqueur what can I say.

_She stuffs her money down her bra and gets up to leave a cute guy called Adam approaches them her clapping._

Adam: Well done you played marvellously.

Melissa's Soul: All thanks to you I don't suppose you want something for helping me right?

Adam:You could say that.

Melissa's Soul:Well if you want it you'll just have to win it of me like the rest of them.

_He grabs her._

Adam:Maybe I should take it.

_Melissa's soul places four fingers against Adam's neck._

Melissa's Soul:Maybe I should cut the blood flow to your brain instead of asking you to leave me alone because you've no idea who you're dealing with.

Adam:Maybe you should show me.

S_he kisses him._

Melissa's Soul:Hi.

Adam:Sorry I'm late.

Melissa's Soul:Yeah so am I because now I've gotta go.

_She starts walking off._

Adam:No I want you to stay.

Melissa's Soul:You know I can't right.

Adam:Why because you never have time for yourself that's what you say every night then you cut out.

Melissa's Soul:Adam I'd love to say for five minutes to hell with it but I can't I've come a long way from home to save my family and that's what I'm goanna do.

Adam:Which you've been doing for months and still this thing hasn't attacked yet what if he never does you'll be throwing your life away for them I mean why can't you just blow them off for once and do something for yourself?

Melissa's Soul:Because unfortunately Adam I don't have the luxury.

_She kisses him and walks off._

Adam:Well atleast tell me your name then.

Outside Eddie's Bar

_Biker ones standing out there Melissa's soul comes out looking up at the sky smiling._

Melissa's Soul: No blurred vision or stars swirling I seem okay.

_She walks past the biker who stops her _

Biker One:Hey you've got my money.

Melissa's Soul: Your money? If memory serves me correct it's my money which I won fair and square.

Biker One:Well maybe I'll just kick it out in trade huh? Come here.

_He tries getting the money outta her bra but Melissa's soul stops him by grabbing his arm and yanking it out the way then roundhouse kicks him in the stomach she picks up a piece of wood and hits him with it he falls to the ground unconscious Melissa soul starts feeling in pain._

Melissa Soul: Ah! No I don't wanna go.

_She quickly mutters a forget spell so her real self doesn't remember what happened tonight but she does before her soul astral orbs back into her body._

Melissa's Room

_Real Melissa wakes up._

OPENING CREDITS 

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE / MELISSA'S SOUL

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLEDRIGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

DANIEL GORDON

GUEST STARRING

VICTOR BENNETT

PATRICIA HALLIWELL

PENELOPE GRAMS HALLIWELL

ADAM

BIKER ONE

BIKER TWO

INSPECTOR MOLLOHAN

San Francisco Bay and City

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Fly _Away_ by Lenny Kravitz is playing._

Chorus

Oh I want to get away I want to fly away yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh I want to get away I want to fly away yeah, yeah, yeah

Melissa's Room Saturday Thirteenth February

_Standing in front of a sleeping Melissa Cole wakes her up she bolts up holding her forehead._

Melissa: (Angry) Cole.

_She flops back on her bed._

Melissa: I've a headache can't this wait?

Cole: Like I've been waiting for you all week because you've been avoiding me.

Melissa: What happened between us before you left was nothing.

Cole: I wouldn't call kissing nothing Mel.

Melissa: Cole I was feeling the world's emotions I used you because I wanted the voices to go away.

Cole: But I liked the kiss okay when we did it I felt something I didn't know what at first until Phoebe told me about the future and us and the fact I've got kids as well as a son which you conventionally forgot to tell me.

Melissa: I didn't tell you about Alex and Maggie or us because it would've affected your decision going with Phoebe and if that happened Ben wouldn't exist which I wouldn't screw up.

Cole: So whaddya we do?

Melissa: We do nothing because there's no us Cole you and Phoebe are meant to be together so whatever you think there maybe between us forget it because it's never happening cappice?

_She gets up and goes downstairs._

Lounge

_Wearing her pyjamas Piper comes in seeing Prue in hers._

Piper: Good morning.

Prue: Good morning how you feeling?

Piper: Excited ecstatic you?

Prue: Same here I can't wait.

Piper: Me either.

_Phoebe comes in with another breakfast tray._

Phoebe: Okay people mistress Phoebe Halliwell's here to cater for all you're needs so just sit back ladies and enjoy the ride.

Prue: Mmm pampering's good.

Phoebe: Well or course its good it's you're wedding day and Mel's thirty third birthday.

Piper: (Sighs) Yeah.

Phoebe: What's up?

Piper: Nothing it's just I wanted to give Mel a real celebration for her birthday you know because she hasn't had one since the war started in her future.

Prue: You're marrying her father sis that's a good enough celebration for her.

Phoebe: And the nice presents we've brought her she'll love them.

Prue: Right.

_They hear someone comes downstairs._

Piper: Oh that's her positions everyone Prue the presents.

_She and Phoebe stand next to each other whilst Prue gets the presents and joins them Melissa comes in the sisters sing "Happy Birthday"._

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Mel happy birthday to you.

Melissa: (Weary) Hi sorry gotta headache you know sleeping wrong but don't worry I'll be fine for the wedding once I've taken a couple of aspirins.

Phoebe: Okay oh here's your pressies this one's from Cole and me.

_She gives her a rectangled present Melissa unwraps it to reveal a Cary Grant dvd boxset._

Phoebe: We really couldn't afford much but we know you like old movies and haven't had a guy in a while so we thought you could watch these and swoon over him.

Melissa: Thanks there great.

Prue: This is from Andy and me.

_She hands her a small boxed gift Melissa unwraps and opens it to reveal a nine carat gold necklace with her name on it._

Melissa: It's beautiful thank you.

Piper: And this one's from your father and me well I paid for it of course but it's still from both of us.

_She gives her a large rectangled present which Melissa unwraps to reveal a guitar case which she opens presenting a Yamaha bass guitar._

Piper: The clerk at the music store said it was the best one around for advanced players plus it gives you something to play with at home and when you sing at the club.

_She takes it out and starts playing a few cords of Daniel Bedingfield's "If you're Not the One"._

Melissa: Good sound clerk was right thanks this is better than my weird night last night.

Phoebe: What weird night?

Melissa: I don't know I was asleep but I didn't feel like I was all there.

Piper: Whaddya mean? Please don't tell me you were of somewhere fighting a demon in your sleep? Because If I'm goanna have to vanquish a demon in my wedding dress just tell me because if so then.

Melissa:Ay alright it wasn't a demon I must've been dreaming or something besides the only thing I need to vanquish is my headache so if you'll excuse me.

_She goes into the kitchen to get an aspirin the doorbell rings._

Piper: Ah that must be the flowers I'll go get them.

Front Door

_Piper opens the door revealing Dan there she stands shocked._

Piper: (Shocked) Dan your back from Saudi Arabia.

Dan: Yeah I just got back last night Jenny's back there safely living with her parents.

Piper: Oh right.

Dan: I hear congratulations are in order you and Leo getting married today along with your sister wow.

Piper: Yeah um thanks I should probably.

_She turns round to leave but Dan stops her._

Dan: Piper wait before you go I need to tell you something.

Piper: Whatever it is Dan it won't make a difference I'm still marrying Leo today.

Dan: It will when you hear your fiancée's a fraud.

Piper: Leo's not a fraud Dan.

Dan: He is when he uses a dead man's name.

Piper: Excuse me?

Dan: When I heard you were marrying him I contacted my brother in law at the state department to find out what kind of guy he was and this is what he fought out.

_He pulls a file outta his coat pocket and hands it to Piper._

Dan: The last known man to exist called Leo Wyatt died at the battle of Guadalcanal on November twenty ninth ninety forty two.

Piper: Dan I.

Dan: Piper it's all there he's birth certificate death certificate his army records if the guy was alive now he'd be eighty six.

Piper: He could be Leo's grandfather with the same name.

Dan: Leo Wyatt never had any children therefore no grandchildren you've gotta call the wedding of.

Piper: No I don't your just doing this to try and win me back.

Dan: No I'm not I is dong this because I wanted to make sure the guy was cosier when obviously he's not.

Piper: Whether I marry Leo or not regardless of who he is, is my decision not yours okay goodbye Dan.

_She closes the door and turns around walking worried._

Outside Eddie's Bar

_The bar in Melissa's dream biker ones lying dead on the ground Police are there interviewing people a photographer takes a photo and then the body is covered up._

Inside Eddie's Bar

_An inspector Mollohan showing Adam a security tape of Melissa's soul hitting the biker - just like in her dream._

Mollohan:Is that the woman you were with last night?

Adam:It is so what?

Mollohan:So what's her name?

Adam:I don't know.

Mollohan:You don't know? You stick your tongue down her throat but you don't know her name?

Adam:That against the law?

Mollohan:Look I appreciate you trying to protect your girlfriend from murder charges.

Adam:She's no murderer.

_A biker walks up to them._

Biker Two: You sure about that son?

Mollohan:You know something?

Biker Two:I know what happened saw it with my own eyes.

Mollohan:Really?Do youget a look at the killer?

Biker Two:Sure I'm looking at her right now.

Kitchen

_Phoebe and Melissa are there Melissa's sitting at the table._

Melissa: So Dan knows dads a white lighter?

Phoebe: No he knows he was a medic in world war two who died.

Melissa: If he tells the police we have to stop him.

Phoebe: Dan won't tell the police he only used the information to try and win Piper back.

Melissa: If you're sure?

Phoebe: Of course I'm sure now check out what I found in the attic.

Melissa: I hope it's something old 'cause we already have two new borrowed and blues covered.

Phoebe:Is Melinda Warren's blessing cup old enough?

_Melissa picks up the cup._

Melissa:That's very cool.

Phoebe:Yeah what could be better than giving them the actual cup our ancestor drank at her own wedding?

Melissa:Hmm alright I can check that off now all I needs help moving the buffet table.

Phoebe:Um maybe we should wait until Cole gets here and ask him to help us.

Melissa: We don't need Cole's help Aunt Phoebe we can handle it ourselves.

_They hear Prue and Piper screaming._

Hallway

_Leo Piper Prue and Andy are there the two are hiding behind the railing._

Piper:It's bad luck to see the bride's dresses before the wedding.

Leo: But you're not even wearing the dresses.

Andy: Right.

Prue:The same rule applies to the bride's... curlers go away.

_Phoebe and Melissa walk in._

Melissa: Hey what you four standing here for you two should be upstairs.

_Prue and Piper go upstairs._

Phoebe: And you two should be in the basement getting changed.

_They start going but Melissa stops them._

Melissa: Wow wait up what's with the robes dad your not even up there?

Leo: I'm goanna wear it to the wedding.

Phoebe:Well wehope you don't mind but we sort of decided that you should be a little more traditional so we rented you a tux.

_Victor Bennett enters the manor._

Victor:Anybody home?

Phoebe:Daddy.

_She goes over and hugs him._

Victor:Hi baby.

Phoebe: Thanks for coming.

Victor: I wouldn't miss my daughters getting married it's a father's provocative to give them away they upstairs?

Phoebe: Yep.

Victor: Andy.

Andy: Victor it's good seeing you again.

_He shakes his hand._

Phoebe: Um dad this is Leo Piper's guy.

_Victor shakes his hand._

Victor: Hello.

_Leo shakes his hand._

Leo: Hi.

Phoebe: And this is your granddaughter Mel.

_He looks over seeing Melissa's face lit up._

Melissa: (Smiling) Hi Grandpa.

Victor: Hi.

Phoebe: Okay now the formalities are over we should take you two down the basement.

_They all start walking down towards the basement but Melissa getting a dizzy spell stops them._

Melissa: Whoa.

_She sits on the stairs._

Leo:(Worried)Sweetiewhat's the matter?

Melissa: Nothing it's just a dizzy spell I've been getting all week.

Phoebe: Dizzy spell? You never told us if we'd known.

Melissa: It's probably just exhaustion from overworking just take Dad Andy and Grandpa down to the basement I'll be fine.

Phoebe: Alright.

_Leo Andy and Victor follow Phoebe down to the basement._

Hallway

_Melissa's sitting there Phoebe sits down beside her._

Phoebe:Okay Mel we've got everyone convinced we've things under control now you've gotta convince me.

Melissa:I don't know think I can.

Phoebe:Oh no what you feeling?

Melissa: Tired a lot like I'm suffering from narcolepsyy I just wanna sleep all the time.

Phoebe: Maybe it's exhaustion like you said.

Melissa: No it feels different.

Phoebe: Okay um when you sleep what happens?

Melissa: I don't know I know something's happening because I feel it but I just can't remember what.

Phoebe:Well you know what your mom said if one more thing goes wrong the weddings off.

Melissa:No we can't let that happen.

Phoebe: Okay why don't you let me handle this almighty To Do list and you go upstairs to you room and get some rest don't sleep just rest.

Melissa:Okay.

_They stand up._

Phoebe:Wow you're relinquishing control to your aunt you really must be tired.

_Melissa goes upstairs to her bedroom Phoebe picks up the photo of Patty. _

Phoebe: Please help us through this day mom.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa's lying on her bed she closes her eyes and falls asleep._

Eddie's Bar

_Melissa's soul astral orbs into an alcove she walks out Adam grabs her arm from behind she turns around._

Adam:Hey.

Melissa's Soul:Hey.

Adam:You shouldn't have come back.

Melissa's Soul:What you talking about?

Adam:I spent the whole morning with the cops they think you killed the guy you won the money from.

Melissa's Soul:No I, I, I didn't kill anyone.

Adam:Good 'cause that's what I told them.

Melissa's Soul:So why you still here then?

Adam:Waiting for you I didn't have your phone number and you never gave me your name.

Melissa's Soul:That's the sexiest thing a man's ever done for me.

_She kisses him._

Adam:Hey you keep saying you wanna forget your family for once and have time for yourself this is it a chance come on.

_They walk outside and get on his motorbike a police car pulls up._

Mollohan:Whoa take it easy.

_Another police car pulls up._

Melissa Soul:Don't do this for me Adam.

Mollohan: You don't wanna be an accessory for murder.

_Mollohan gets out his handcuffs._

Melissa's Soul:(Whispering in Adam's ear) my name's Hale Melissa Hale Mel.

_Her soul gets off the bike._

Mollohan: Put up your hands come on.

_She does so he handcuffs her._

Mollohan: Let's go.

Melissa's Room

_Phoebe walks in trying to wake Melissa up._

Phoebe:Mel? Mel wakes up.

Outside Eddie's Bar

_Mollohan puts Melissa's soul in the car._

Melissa's Room

Phoebe:Mel.

Police Car

Melissa's Soul:Oh no.

_She quickly mutters the forget spell again before her soul astral orbs outta the car leaving the handcuffs behind Mollohan notices she's gone._

Melissa's Room

_Melissa's soul astral orbs back into her body which Phoebe sees real Melissa wakes up._

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe what happened?

Phoebe: I think your soul just orbed into your body.

Melissa: You mean uncontrollably like I told you in the future?

Phoebe: Yep.

Melissa: But why? I don't have any issues I accept myself as a witch

Phoebe: Well obviously you do or rather your subconscious does otherwise you wouldn't be doing it again.

Melissa: Oh great I'm astral orbing uncontrollably again and I can't even remember what happened.

Phoebe: You can't remember?

Melissa: No but when I did it the first time I could.

Phoebe: So why can't you now?

Melissa: Because my soul obviously doesn't want me to know.

Phoebe: Why?

Melissa: Past experience she probably thought if I knew what was happening I'd try and stop her so she cast a spell so I'd forget but she wouldn't.

Phoebe: Can you stop it?

Melissa: I'll try and see if there's a spell in the book.

_They head for the attic. _

Upstairs Hallway

Phoebe: Do you want me to come with you?

Melissa: No you just go and keep Mom and aunt Prue occupied I won't let this be the one thing that goes wrong today I'll be okay as long as I stay awake for Mom and aunt Prue?

Phoebe:For Piper and Prue.

_Piper and Prue come out of her room._

Piper:Hold it right there what's wrong?

Melissa:Boy bands there's so many of them don't you think?

Piper:No what's wrong with you?

Prue: Nothing's wrong sis she's probably just going to get ready.

Melissa: Exactly.

Piper: No she's notI can see it on her face your going up to the attic aren't you?

Melissa:Yes.

_Phoebe elbows Melissa._

Phoebe: MEL.

Piper:I knew it.

Melissa:What? Aunt Phoebe she's onto us yes mom I'm heading to the attic to find something old something new.

Phoebe:Um something borrowed something blue.

Melissa:Yes.

Phoebe:We were goanna surprise you but now you've caught us.

Piper:Oh.

Melissa:Yeah I mean look I told you you've nothing to worry about today alright? It's going to be a demon-free day.

_Cole shimmers in and scares Piper. _

Piper: Hey.

Cole:Sorry I'm late.

Piper:(To Melissa) you were saying?

_Cole walks over to Phoebe._

Cole:Near miss with a bounty hunter.

_He and Phoebe kiss. _

Cole: Almost spotted I oh don't worry me lost him I think.

Melissa: (Angry) you think? What if he tracks your shimmer and comes here why didn't you use the front door?

Cole: Sorry force of habit.

Piper:See? No matter what a demon will attack today it's just the natural order of our universe.

Prue:Piper you have to stay positive okay why don't Phoebe get Mel's Celine Dion's 'Behind the Music' on video cassette would you like to watch that?

Piper:Would you like to get slapped?

Phoebe:Hey she's just trying to relax you.

Cole:Don't worry leave the demon to me if he comes I'll handle him and anyone else to.

Phoebe:Oh no you promised you wouldn't use your demonic powers anymore remember?

Cole: Oh right yeah of course.

Phoebe:Think good lots of it.

Cole:Oh I am definitely I um brought you both gifts.

_He throws them gifts. _

Basement

_Leo Andy and Victor are dressed in their tux._

Victor:So you Prue and Piper goanna move out get your own places?

Leo: Not yet the sisters need to vanquish the source first it dangerous them been apart.

Victor: So you're moving in Andy?

Andy: After the wedding yeah.

Victor:Won't that be crowded six people living here?

Leo: Seven Phoebe's boyfriend lives here now too but we'll make of it the best we can.

Victor: I must say you're handling it pretty well your future wife been a witch it must've shock you up when you fought out.

Leo: Not really I understand Piper has a duty like Andy does as a copper.

Victor: Well at least you know who they are before the wedding and not after like I did with their mother.

Andy: Mmm.

Victor: Though I will give you some advice hang onto those girls as tightly as you can because anyone can come in and ruin your marriage just like that.

_He clicks his finger._

Victor: Like white lighters supposed protectors of witches who come into their lives and into their trousers.

_Leo looks a little uneasy Andy sees this._

Andy: Right we'll take that under advisement Victor.

_Cole comes down the stairs._

Cole:Everybody having fun down here?

Attic

_Melissa's up there looking in the book Phoebe comes in._

Phoebe:Hey you found anything in the Book about trapping your soul?

Melissa:Nothing the only thing listed was how to trap a demons soul which you do using a spell and potion.

Phoebe:What we goanna do? The wedding's in a half an hour.

Melissa:Weget ready we get set and we get through it for mom and aunt Prue

Phoebe:For Piper and Prue.

_Phoebe starts heading downstairs but turns around when Melissa doesn't follow._

Phoebe: You coming?

Melissa: Not yet I've one more thing to do first.

Phoebe: Okay see you down there.

_Phoebe heads down whilst Melissa walks over to one of the chests on the other side opens it up and gets out five white candles which she places in a circle in the middle of the room she takes a gas lighter from a table and lights them up then goes over to the Book of Shadows flicks the pages to the summoning the dead spell and says it out aloud._

Melissa: HEAR THESE WORDS HEAR MY CRY SPIRITS FROM THE OTHER SIDE COME TO ME I SUMMON THEE CROSS NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE.

_The spirit of Patty Halliwell appears inside the circle._

Melissa: (Smiling) Grandma.

Patty: Mel.

_She steps out the circle fully materializing and hugs her._

Melissa: You ready?

Patty: Of course.

_They head downstairs._

Prue's Room

_Prue and Piper are in their wedding dresses helping each other out Phoebe comes in wearing her bridesmaid dress. _

Prue: Hey sis.

Phoebe: Wow your both beautiful your goanna knock them dead.

Piper: Thanks.

_Melissa appears on her bridesmaid dress._

Melissa: Hey guys.

Prue: Hey what took you so long?

Melissa: Sorry got held up with something.

Piper: What thing?

_Patty appears out behind the door._

Patty: Me.

_The girls can't believe there eyes. _

Piper: (Shocked) Mom? Is it really you?

Patty: Yes honey it's me.

Phoebe: (Shocked) But how?

Patty: Mel knew you wanted me at the wedding so she asked the elders if she could summon me so I could be with you today as a wedding present from her you know I think I wore my hair like that for my wedding day.

Piper:You did uh I kept your wedding album after you died.

_Patty licks her finger and pushes a piece of Piper's hair in place._

Piper: And I looked at the pictures every night like a bedtime story.

Patty:I always thought you and Prue would get married you're the heart of this family Piper.

_Piper touches Patty's hand._

Piper:We're not dreaming are we?

Patty:No sweetie you're not.

Piper:Mom.

_They hug Patty goes over to Prue._

Patty: Oh Prue you look so beautiful it must've been so hard on you unfair.

Prue:No it doesn't matter I just wanted to make you proud.

Patty:You protected this family better than I could I'm so proud of you.

Prue:Thank you.

_They hug._

Patty:(to Phoebe) and you my baby you feel it all don't you? I was never there to comfort you I died before you even knew me.

Phoebe:Some nights I just wanted you to hold me.

Patty:Your road's been the longest Phoebe but I was never worried about you, you know why? Because I had a premonition the day you were born.

Phoebe:You did?

Piper:What did you see?

Patty:Oh I saw this I saw this moment right now my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew everything would be okay.

Phoebe:What did you see next?

Patty:I held you.

_They hug Melissa smiles behind them._

Prue: Oh Mel comes over here.

_Melissa walks over and joins them._

Piper: Thank you so much.

_She kisses her cheek._

Melissa: It's the least I could do.

Dinning Area

_Everyone but Prue Piper Grams and Patty are standing around the room Grams appears._

Grams:Places everyone.

_The doorbell rings._

Phoebe: Don't answer that.

Prue:(from upstairs) is somebody goanna get that?

Melissa:Ooh I'll get it.

_Melissa answers the door Darryl's there._

Melissa: Hey you're late where were you?

Darryl:Out saving your ass.

Melissa:Huh?

Darryl:Police have your picture you're wanted for murder they said you fled custody this morning.

Phoebe:Oh my god that's where your soul returned from.

Melissa: Okay even if I can't remember what happened I can assure you my soul wouldn't commit murder.

Darryl:Wellthey don't have your name yet but it's only a matter of time.

Grams:Girls.

Melissa: Well you'll have to do something Darryl because if they look up the database and find out I've no I.D.

Phoebe: Alright let's just stay cool and we'll figure out what to do later right now we've gotta get through the wedding first for Prue and Piper?

Melissa: For Prue and Piper.

_They look at Darryl. _

Melissa: You're supposed to say 'For Prue and Piper' to.

Darryl:Alright this better be a quick wedding.

_Phoebe Darryl and Melissa go into the room and stand in place._

Grams:Everything looks perfect except Victor could you move a little to your left.

Victor:Sure why?

Grams:Well to make room for.

_Patty walks in._

Victor:Patty.

Patty:Hello Victor how is you?

Victor:I'm good very good alright who brought my ex-wife back from the dead?

Grams:Your granddaughter did now I know you two have issues but that's what the receptions for so if you can leave them till then maybe we can get started.

_Grams telekineses the CD shut into the Hi Fi system Bach's - Pachelbel's Cannon in D starts playing Prue and Piper walks downstairs Victor walks over and takes there hands into his arm he takes them up to Andy and Leo._

Phoebe:I can't believe this is really happening.

_Suddenly Adam rides through the front door on his motorbike he knocks over the flowers and then knocks over the table and all the glassware smashes on the floor he stops in front of the table with the cake sitting on._

Adam: MEL.

Phoebe:Who the hells that?

_She starts feeling tired again groans in pain._

Melissa:Oh no not again ah.

Prue:Mel?

_She faints Phoebe catches her as her soul astral orbs outta her body she's wearing again the low cut red v neck appliqué above the knee backless dress and red three inch heel sandals her hairs swished down again everyone looks on shocked._

Melissa's Soul:Adam.

_She runs over and kisses him Grams gasps. _

Melissa's Soul: You came.

_She gets on the back of the bike._

Adam:Had to beat the cops I won't let them take you.

Piper:Mel what the hells going on?

Phoebe:Melissa Hale you bring your soul back here right now.

_Melissa's soul looks round at them once then back at Adam._

Melissa Soul: Let's get outta here quick.

_Adam rides off knocking the four tiered cake of the table and onto the floor he and Melissa's soul ride out the front door Piper gasps._

Victor: Honey.

Piper: Alright that's it the weddings off.

_She throws her veil on the floor she tries to walk but Prue and Phoebe is standing on her dress. _

Piper: Guys.

Prue/Phoebe:Sorry, Sorry.

_Piper walks away. _

Prue: Piper wait think about this.

Hallway 

_Piper puts on a sweater._

Phoebe:Piper you can't just leave.

Piper:Yes I can a demon I could've handled but my own daughter ruining my wedding I cannot handle that.

Prue:Okay just listen for one second I'm sure whatever's happened we can sort it out.

Piper:No I don't wanna find a way to get married on my wedding day it's-its too hard there must be a reason.

_Leo walks over to them._

Leo:Piper.

Piper:Leo I'm sorry but this is the final straw it's clear now I see we just weren't meant to be.

_Piper walks out the front door._

Living Room

_Andy's caring an unconscious Melissa the others follows him._

Andy: It's alright I've got her.

_He places her gently on the couch. _

Prue:I've never seen Piper so defeated.

_Leo sits on the other couch whilst the others stand around Prue crouches down trying to shake Melissa up. _

Prue: Mel? Come on honey wake up.

Phoebe: I don't think that'll work like last time.

Leo: What do you mean last time?

Victor: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Mel's being feeling freaky since past week.

Prue: Yeah we know that.

Phoebe: Well the reason why's because her souls being astral orbing outta her body.

Cole: Come again?

Phoebe: When we into Mel's future she told us when she first became half white lighter half witch her soul astral orbed outta her body because she couldn't accept herself being different as it changed her life stopped her having friends made her leave dates because of family emergencies etc.

Prue: Yeah but Mel accepted she was a witch so why she's doing it again? And why doesn't she remember?

Patty: Because she wanted to escape for other reasons and because her soul cast a forget spell before she astral orbed back into her body so her permanent self would forget what she did.

Grams:If the weddings off I've gotta go I'm only here to conduct the ceremony I'm sorry.

_Grams disappears._

Victor:Maybe Piper's right maybe the wedding just wasn't meant to be.

Patty:Victor.

Victor:All I'm sayings maybe the gods are just trying to spare them the pain that we went through.

Leo:No all I needs what's inside of me to know that Piper and I are meant to be together just as Prue and Andy are.

_He stands up. _

Leo: What's happened here today.

Andy:Piper and Leo's love has touched us all we've gotta fix this.

_Darryl's pager beeps._

Darryl:I gotta go fend of the parse.

Victor:Parse what parse?

Darryl:Your granddaughters wanted for murder I'll stay in touch by cell phone.

_Darryl leaves._

Patty:(Shocked)Murder?

Leo:(To Phoebe angry) you knew about this?

Phoebe:I only just found out when Darryl told Mel but it's obviously a mistake Mel wouldn't murder anybody.

Cole:You sure? I mean her souls seems to have taken a life of its own how do you know she didn't do it?

Phoebe:Because I know my niece Cole she'd never do that it's not in her.

Cole:Oh right.

Phoebe:At least I think I do.

Prue:Alright mom dad find Piper bring her back somehow Phoebe and I will look in the Book of Shadows see if there's a soul summoning spell that'll bring Mel back Cole you Leo and Andy do a little investigating of your own alright guys come on we've got a double wedding to save.

_The gang all go there separate ways._

Eddie's Bar

_Cole shimmers in and Leo orbs in with Andy._

Cole:Hmm interesting place to meet a guy.

Leo:Especially for Mel.

_They start to walk around._

Andy:Based on Darryl's description someone must've knifed the victim after Mel's soul astral orbed away.

Leo:By the looks of this crowd it could be anybody.

Andy:No not anybody very few humans have the heart of a true killer one who kills without prejudice.

Leo:How do you know?

Andy: When you've been a cop for as long as I've you know these things.

Cole: He's here.

Leo: The murderer? How do know?

Cole:I can always sense it before I suppressed my demonic self for Phoebe I can sense how human killers form inside that and the fact he's got fresh blood on his hands you'd better update Darryl.

_Andy phones him on his cell phone _

P Three

_Patty and Victor walk downstairs_

Patty:Just let me do the talking you always said the wrong things when they were young.

Victor:Wrong according to you, you never opened to what I had to say because you wanted to raise them as witches.

_They see Piper sitting across the room. _

Victor: Instead of little girls.

_They walk over to Piper._

Patty:We were worried.

Piper:I'm sorry I let everyone down.

Victor: Honey you've nothing to apologise for.

Patty:It's a tribute to you and Leo that you made it as far as you did.

Piper:Yeah but we didn't make it all the way.

Patty:Not yet maybe but.

Piper:Not ever I mean I think its obvious Leo and I are clearly not.

Patty: Destined to be? Oh I don't believe that if you and Leo weren't meant to be Mel wouldn't be I mean to have a child like that it takes that kind of love.

Piper:And look what happened with you and dad seeing that and what could happen if I marry Leo I mean as Halliwells we're blessed as witches but cursed as women sometimes I think we're all destined to end up alone.

Patty:You don't really I mean just because Victor.

Victor:You think your mother and I were cursed?

Piper:Don't you?

Victor:Honestly I look back at those days as the best of my life I loved your mother she was the best thing that happened to me until the three of you came along.

Piper:But your marriage didn't last still.

Victor:Yeah and that hurt a lot but it was our love that gave birth to you and your sister's maybe that was my destiny just like as yours and Leo's is.

Piper:I'm sorry I just need to be alone.

_She walks away._

Patty:Not bad for a guy who always says the wrong things.

Victor:Thanks I just wish I knew it helped.

Living Room

_Phoebe's there flipping through the Book of Shadows whilst Prue's keeping an eye on Melissa's real self Phoebe finds a soul summoning spell._

Phoebe:Gotcha.

Motel

_Adam and Melissa's soul are in a room she's doing a striptease show for him whilst the radio's playing The Guess who's American Woman as he's on the bed._

American woman stay away from me American woman mama let me be

Don't come a hanging around my door I don't wanna see your face no more

I've got more important things to do than spend my time growing old with you

Now woman I said stay away American woman listen what I say, say, say, say, say, say

Adam:I've just gotta know how'd you get away from the cops?

_Melissa's soul answers him whilst dancing still._

Melissa:You know I don't really wanna talk about that now it's my birthday which I'm celebrating with you that's all that matters right?

Adam:Yeah but for how long?

Melissa:Do you care?

Adam:Well I did crash both your Cousin weddings.

_She sits on him in her underwear and kisses him._

Melissa:Yes you did.

Adam:And I'm harbouring you from the cops.

Melissa:Which I really appreciate.

Adam:I may definitely pass for a state behaviour.

Melissa:So why you still talking then?

_She tries kissing him again but he pulls away._

Adam: I don't need much but I do need to know you goanna take off from me again tonight?

Melissa:You know I hadn't really thought about it I mean for the first time in my life I'm free so I'm sorta living from moment to moment is that okay?

Adam:I'm cool with that.

Melissa: Cool with that.

_They kiss but Melissa's soul starts feeling painful and breaks it. _

Melissa: Ah not now.

Adam:Mel what's wrong?

_She quickly picks up her dress and sandals and goes into the adjoining bathroom._

Adam: Mel where you going?

Bathroom

_She quickly puts her clothes and sandals on._

Melissa: No I'm free I'm not going back.

_But doesn't have time to say the forget spell as her souls astral orbed back to the manor. _

Living Room

_Phoebe's sitting on the couch and Prue's by Melissa's real self as her soul astral orbs in._

Melissa's Soul: No I won't let you take me.

_She looks around Phoebe slams the Book of Shadows shut._

Phoebe:Nice soul summoning spell huh?

Melissa's Soul:How dare you.

Phoebe:How dare I? How dare you, you destroyed your mom and aunt Prue's wedding now you really need to pull yourself together Mel.

Melissa's Soul:I'm outta here.

_Her soul starts astral orbing away._

Phoebe: PRUE!

_Prue waves her hand quickly at the millions of tiny of orbs and throws them against the wall Melissa's souls rematerializes._

Melissa's Soul: Well, well aunt Prue never you had it within you to throw your own niece against a wall.

Prue: We're trying save you sweetie.

Melissa's Soul: Save me from what a mediocre life where she.

She _points to real self._

Melissa's Soul: Puts duty and obligation before me all I wanted was time to my self to be free and in love again like I did with Cole in the future and have another life as well as my wiccan one.

Phoebe:Well you've responsibilities Mel whether you like it or not.

Melissa's Soul: I understand that but ever since I've come here all I've done is help you guys train for the source worked at the club fixed things round the house gone undercover and being your backup white lighter I've never done anything for me.

Phoebe:You've sung at P Three.

Melissa's Soul: Once do you I can dance? I took lessons when I was an adult I've not danced in a long time I like going to jazz clubs the theatre walking on the beach shopping eating in restaurants seeing old movies in cinemas.

Prue: So do them.

Melissa's Soul: I would but she won't let me she wouldn't even celebrate her own birthday.

Phoebe:Oh my god that's it.

Melissa: What's it?

Prue: When your subconscious takes over your soul astral orbs out.

Melissa:Yeah so?

Phoebe:So it's obvious you're the ID the ego the control factor Mel's inner desires.

Melissa's Soul:Yeah well she's one big remote control who's always got me on pause.

Phoebe: I think we understand the sacrifices you've made devoting to your family your kid's future Cole the war coming here us they've made you suppress your inner desires.

_Melissa's soul sits down beside her real self._

Melissa:Yeah well don't tell me tell her.

Prue:No we're telling you because you're Mel you're the other half of our niece sweetie you've gotta stop devoting your entire self to everyone else or it'll tear you apart literally.

Melissa:Is mom very mad at me?

Phoebe:She'll get over it right now you need to take care of yourself have time for you.

_Melissa's soul astral orbs back in her body real Melissa sits up._

Melissa: Thanks you two for everything.

_She walks into the next room and sees the mess. _

Melissa: Oh I can't believe I wrecked yours and mom's wedding.

Prue:Only a part of you did.

Melissa:Is it too late to fix it?

_The lights go out._

Phoebe:Okay who turned out the lights?

_Suddenly the front door flies open a load of cops and inspector Mollohan burst in they go over to Melissa._

Cop One:Police don't move stay right where you are.

Mollohan:Miss you're under arrest for murder.

_Mollohan handcuffs Melissa. _

Police Station

_Melissa's there getting her photo taken a cop takes her into an interrogation room._

Interrogation Room

Cop:Alright sit down the inspector will be with you shortly.

_Melissa sits down and looks into the mirror._

Melissa:This is our fault.

Inside Eddie's Bar

_Leo Cole and Andy are there Darryl comes up to them. _

Andy: Hey mate what's happening?

Darryl: Mollohan's arrested Mel they took her to the police station a moment ago I tried keeping them of her but they wouldn't have it.

Leo: (Worried) if they find out she doesn't exist.

Darryl: I've managed to lie to them for now about why they can't check Mel's ID in the database because of legal reasons but that won't last long you guys have to find the killer now

Cole: Already done that?

Darryl: You know who he is?

Cole:No but we found a killer.

Darryl:Oh great you don't know? What you goanna do? Ask him?

_Biker two walks past them he stops and stares then continues to walk._

Cole:That's not a bad idea. Why don't you three meet me out front in five?

Andy: No I'll do it.

Cole: You don't have your badge lieutenant and I can protect myself if anything happens.

_He walks away._

Outside Eddie's Bar

_Biker two's there smoking a cigarette Cole walks over to him._

Cole:Is that the spot where they found the body?

Biker Two:Who you?

Cole: I'm here to find out what you know about the murder that took place here last night.

Biker Two:Show me your badge.

Cole:Oh no I'm not a cop I'm a fortune teller and I predict you're goanna confess you killed that man and framed the woman.

Biker Two:You're a funny man huh? Everyone knows that bitch was the last person to see him we all saw it on tape.

Cole: (Angry) that bitch happens to be someone I care about.

Biker Two: Whatever.

_He starts to walk away but Cole grabs him biker two pushes Cole into his motorbike he pulls out a knife Cole gets back up biker two swings the knife at Cole but misses._

Cole:I guess that's the knife you used on the victim when you found him unconscious.

Biker Two:You wanna closer look at it huh?

_He tries to stab Cole but Cole grabs his wrist._

Cole:You'veone more chance confess now and talk to the police.

Biker Two:Or what?

_Cole changes into Belthazor._

Belthazor:Or deal with me.

_Darryl Andy and Leo walk outside Darryl sees Belthazor and gets out his gun but Andy stops him. _

Andy: It's alright partner he's one of the good guys.

_Belthazor talks to Darryl._

Belthazor: I think he's ready to talk.

Dinning Area

_Patty's putting the brides and grooms back onto the cake Prue and Phoebe are lighting candles._

Leo:I don't get it Mel should be back by now the police have the real killer.

Andy:They probably held her for escaping custody.

Victor:Can we get some light here while we're waiting?

Patty:Yeah.

Phoebe: No dad the police cut the power line remember?

_Gram's spirit appears._

Grams:I'm sorry Patty but since Mel's not here to send you back they've asked me to get you.

Prue:No it's not midnight yet we've still ten minutes left.

Victor:I should've said something more to convince Piper.

Patty:But you said everything you were wonderful.

_Melissa and Darryl walk in Victor shines the flashlight on them._

Darryl:Sorry we're late.

Melissa: Yeah convincing the police took longer than expected (To Leo) don't worry dad I'm cleared.

_Piper walks in._

Piper:So okay what we waiting for?

_Piper takes off her sweater._

Piper: Don't look so shocked Leo.

Grams:Girls it's show time.

_Everyone stands in place Melissa puts on Piper's veil._

Prue:Little help here.

_Phoebe helps Prue with hers._

Victor:(To Leo) I noticed you don't have a best man If you like I could uh.

Leo:I'd be honoured.

Phoebe:Oh wait we've no music.

Melissa: Hold on a sec.

_She brings her guitar over sits on a sit and starts Bach's - Pachelbel's Cannon in D. _

Prue: Very cool alright what about lights is this the best we can do?

_Phoebe says a spell._

Phoebe: LET THERE BE LIGHT.

_Little swirling lights appear up on the ceiling._

Prue: That's more like it.

_Gram's spirit clears her throat._

Grams:We're gathered here today to unite four souls as one do you Leo Wyatt Andy Trudeau Prue and Piper Halliwell join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by all of you.

Leo/ Andy:We do.

Prue/Piper:We do.

Grams:You may face each other join hands.

_They do so. _

Grams: Uh Leo you may recite your vows.

Leo:Piper through all the tears and struggles I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband as my wife my lover my friend and my soul mate all I am is yours.

Grams:Piper.

Piper:Leo you're the best thing that's ever happened to me I was afraid that you were too good to be true that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are but here we are surrounded by the people I love the most and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife Leo I was born to love you and I always will.

Grams: Okay now Andy.

Andy: Prue I remember when we first met in kinder garden you were the prettiest girl there I knew then we were meant to be even through high school our love grew stronger and afterwards when we went our separate ways we found each other again it was like we'd never being apart even finding out you were a witch didn't matter to me because I loved you for who you were and I'll continue loving you from now and till my dieing day.

Grams: Oh Prue.

Prue: Oh Andy I don't know what to say I didn't think fairytales came true but mine certainly has I meet my prince charming who came and swept me off my feet and rode me into the sunset where we'll live happily ever after like Cinderella and her man did and during that time I'll be the best damned wife you ever had I'll promise to hold you love you cherish you and be with you in and sickness and in health for as long as I live.

Grams: Here before witnesses Leo Piper Andy and Prue have sworn their vows towards each other with these cords I bind them to those vows.

_Two ropes are loosely tied around their hands._

Prue/Piper/Leo/Andy:Heart to thee body to thee always and forever so mote it be

Grams:So mote it be

All:So mote it be

_The clock strikes twelve._

Grams:Kiss them fast.

_Prue Andy Piper and Leo kiss everyone around them applauds and grins._

The End


End file.
